dinosaur_protection_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Pteranodon
Pteranodon was a piscivore from the late Cretaceous period. Description Pteranodon are large flying pterosaurs with pointed wingtips, covered in scaly bodies. They have crests at the back of their heads and long beaks for mouths. Their claws can easily grasp prey and hold them on branches similar to birds. Behavior Pteranodon are social animals, with all encounters being with others of their kind. Version 1= Description These Pteranodon are brown, with a white underbelly and a blue tint along the back. Their crests are flatter than the other two variants, with a slight upward curve as well. Their beaks are very birdlike, with the tips pointing towards each other. Their has been reported sightings of an animal with a wider crest and pyctnofibers, possibly the male of the speices, but this hasn't been proven. Behavior While not much has been observed, they are known to perch on trees, something the other variants have not been seen doing. |-|Version 2= Description These Pteranodon are huge, being nearly the size of the average Quetzalquatlus. They have straight beaks erroneously filled with teeth. Females are brown, with lighter brown, nearly golden underbellies. Their backs, parts of the wings, and beak are black, with red running down from the eyes. The males are black, with white on the wings and underbellies. The crest is similar in coloration to the females underbelly. The babies are pink, with pyctnofibers occasionally appearing along the back. Behavior These Pteranodon are very aggressive, attacking most things that came in their aviary and a small town in Canada. They are known to be great caretakers of their young, but seem to either abandon them early on or stop caring when given freedom from their cage. They also give them live prey, likely to teach them how to kill as modern predators will do. |-|Version 3 = Description These Pteranodons are all similar in size to males of the prehistoric animals. They are grey, with most individuals having red wings and crests. Some individuals have blue crests, but it is unknown if this is sexual dimorphism or individual variation. This variant is the only one shown to have the one's the females had in prehistoric times, but the males have not been seen as of yet. Behavior These Pteranodon are known to be relatively aggressive after being locked up, attacking multiple people near a large body of water. They are attracted towards splashing, probably because they associate this with their fish prey. Unlike the other variants, this Pteranodon is known to dive similar to many sea birds and possibly their prehistoric counterparts. They are known to nest on cliffs, where they will congregate similar to sea birds. History Jurassic Park 10 Pteranodons were recreated on Isla Sorna for Jurassic Park, but were abandoned with the six V1 Pteranodon being released from captivity, while the 4 V2 were left in captivity. The second variant were found in their aviary during the 2001 Incident, where they attacked the survivors and attempted to abduct Eric Kirby while badly injuring Billy Yoder with one individual dying from having a metal walkway falling on it. This population was accidentally released from captivity where they then flew to Canada and attacked multiple towns before being "cleaned up" by Vic Hoskins' team of mercenaries. It is unknown what happened to the V1 Pteranodon, but were likely moved to Isla Nublar for Jurassic world. Jurassic World V3 Pteranodon were the only known variant of Pteranodon on display, alongside smaller Dimorphodon in the Jurassic World Aviary. This population was released when the Indominus rex broke into the aviary and released them during the 2015 Incident , where they then flew out of the aviary and attacked the park's guests, with the ACU capturing most of the pterosaurs and some others beign killed from the falls and one from the park's resident Mosasaurus. With the park closed they were allowed to roam free over and around the island. Post Jurassic World The Pteranodon populations have remained consistent throughout the three-year time span Isla Nublar was abandoned, but were later threatened when Mount Sibo threatened to erupt. Numerous Pteranodon were witnessed leaving the island, with at least three being captured by Ken Wheatly's mercenaries. It is unknown if any Pteranodon were sold, but the three were later seen flying around the coast of California and landing on the miniature Eiffle Tower in Las Vegas. Pterosaur asset files pteranodon nublar variant by taliesaurus-dbphhov.jpg Pteranodon-adopt.jpg Category:Endangered Category:Piscivores Category:Pterosaurs